Recently, the number of people who like pets and like animals has been increasing, and many pet owners pay attention to pet health just like human health. There is a limit to checking a change of the health condition of a pet by observation of pet's appearance, and therefore, in order to readily discover such a change of the condition at an early stage, a water absorbing material (excretion treating material) formed in a granular shape and containing a pH indicator has been used (Patent Literature 1).